Błądząc
by Celebriana
Summary: To opowiadanie nie jest moje, ja go tylko tłumaczę. Historia osadzona jest kilka lat po ostatniej części. Ginny i Harry są małżeństwem, aczkolwiek niezbyt szczęśliwym. Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.
1. Pomyłki i mango

**Rozdział 1**

Pomyłki i mango

Ginny naprawdę chciała pójść na ulicę Pokątną, żeby kupić nowy kociołek. Tylko dlatego. Nigdy nie zamierzała dostrzec kątem oka sklepu Luny.  
Małe, przytulne miejsce znajdowało się na końcu ulicy. _Lekarstwa Lovegood_ - przeczytała na drewnianej tabliczce i wstrzymała oddech. Nigdy nie zamierzała gapić się na ten budynek, oczarowana, zastanawiając się, czy Luna tam była. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie siebie, idącej tam, otwierającej drzwi i szukającej koleżanki, a w końcu spostrzegając jej jasne pukle. I wreszcie, nigdy, nawet za milion lat, nie zamierzała z nią spać.

Ale to się stało i teraz, gdy Ginny powoli budziła się, powinna zmierzyć się z sytuacją jak przystało na osobę dorosłą. Spokojnie, racjonalnie, zwyczajnie.

Czego oczywiście nie zrobiła, zamiast tego wyskakując z łóżka z głośnym „Aaaaa!".

Luna obróciła się na łóżku w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk, narzuciła na siebie prześcieradło i spojrzała leniwie na Ginny. Rudowłosa biegała po pokoju, podnosząc różne części garderoby i pośpiesznie je na siebie zakładając.

- Zostałaś zaatakowana? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem, sięgając po zestaw przedmiotów na nocnej szafce. Zawierał on papaję, butelkę żabiego skrzeku i pluszowego Miggsa, szalonego mugola. - Masz, to pomoże.

- Nie, nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku, żadnych nargli ani czegoś w tym stylu, – odparła nieprzytomnie Ginny. Nie potrafiła znaleźć swojej bluzki i pantofli, a myśl o tym, jaką minę miałby Harry, gdyby wróciła toples, powodowała, napływ łez do jej oczu. Oddychając głęboko, stała przy brzegu łóżka, zaciskając palce na nosie.

- Dlaczego nargle miałyby się tu pojawić – zapytała zakłopotana Luna, a następnie na jej twarzy zabłysło nagłe przekonanie. - Chyba, że zagnieździły się we włosach!

- Och, do jasnej cholery, Luna, NIC nie zagnieździło się na mojej głowie! - warknęła Ginny, ucinając rozmowę o jej nowym odkryciu. Westchnęła, patrząc wszędzie byle nie na łóżko i jego właścicielkę. Głos załamał jej się na moment. - Musi być coś nie tak z moim umysłem, mówiącym mi, że właśnie uprawiałam z tobą seks.

- Kontakty międzyludzkie są zupełnie normalną praktyką, Ginewro, - powiedziała do niej Luna tak, jakby tłumaczyła coś małemu dziecku.

- Nie, kiedy jesteś w związku małżeński z kimś innym! - wysyczała rudowłosa, podnosząc do góry rękę, żeby pokazać złotą obrączkę na palcu, jakby sądziła, że Harry mógłby ją usłyszeć. - I nie nazywaj mnie Ginewrą!  
Luna podparła się na łokciach, wpatrując się w kochankę.

- Ginewro, czy kiedykolwiek brałaś pod rozwagę, że za dużo myślisz? - zapytała Luna, unosząc głowę. Rudowłosa odwróciwszy się spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Co? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Za dużo myślę! Och, wow, zawsze zastanawiam się po co to robię! - odpowiedziała sarkastycznie, unosząc przy tym ręce w górę. Złotowłosa uśmiechnęła się przytakując, na co Ginny prawie warknęła z frustracją.

- Luna, czy ty nie możesz tego zrozumieć? – zapytała z rozpaczą. Wciąż leżąca na łóżku dziewczyna wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku sfrustrowanej koleżanki. Ginny przez kilka sekund wpatrywała się w nie bez słowa i w końcu je pochwyciła. Usiadła z powrotem na łóżku, upewniając się, że odległość między nią a Luną jest spora. Ginny mówiła powoli, umiarkowanym tonem, starając się tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe, by blondynka zrozumiała. - Jestem mężatką. Bezwzględnie zamężną. Małżeństwo oznacza odpowiedzialność, rozsądne zachowanie i robienie właściwych rzeczy… Próbuję powiedzieć, że kocham Harry'ego. Bardzo go kocham, rozumiesz? Nie jestem związana jedynie przysięgą małżeńską, kocham go i wiedziemy wspaniałe, przyzwoite życie. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło między nami, cokolwiek to jest, a właściwie było, to po prostu nie może...

Luna nie słuchała. Trzymała dłonie Ginny, gładząc je i pozwalając swoim własnym wędrować wzdłuż ramion rudowłosej. Dziewczyna jęknęła miękko, zaciskając jednocześnie powieki. Musiała zignorować to uczucie, powinna zignorować budzące się motylki w jej brzuchu ze względu na Harry'ego.

- Bezwzględnie zamężna, rozumiesz, prawda? I jestem szczęśliwa z Harrym. Mamy świetne pożycie seksualne, a ja nie potrzebuję dziwnego, lesbijskiego romansu w swoim życiu, ponieważ jestem szczęśliwa. Harry jest szczęśliwy, a mama jest taka zadowolona, i ja kocham i i… Co robisz?

Luna przyciągała Ginny bliżej, tak, że rudowłosa mogła poczuć zapach jej włosów i zobaczyć brązowe plamki w jej błękitnych oczach. Stawiała tylko nieznaczny opór.

- Proszę, nie pozwól bym znowu to czuła – powiedziała bez przekonania dziewczyna, zaabsorbowana przenikliwym spojrzeniem niebieskookiej. - Harry. On jest dobry, naprawdę bardzo dobry i nie potrzebuję ciebie, nie potrzebuję TEGO.

Luna spojrzała w oczy dziewczyny, a te jej, błękitne, syciły się widokiem błyszczących brązowych tęczówek. W końcu ją pocałowała, scałowując z jej ust słowa oraz wszystkie wątpliwości i lęki, doprowadzając do tego, by wszelkie wzniesione przez Ginny mury runęły.  
Zapomniała o Harrym, o ich mieszkaniu, o oczekiwaniach matki i o pierścionku na swoim palcu. Opadły razem na prześcieradła, stając się jednością, opętane wspólnym pragnieniem.

Na krótki moment Luna przerwała pocałunek, szybko poszukując odpowiedzi w brązowych oczach.

- Ginny - zaczęła delikatnie.

- Och, zamknij się - przerwała rudowłosa i przyciągnęła ją ponownie blisko siebie.


	2. Następny ranek

**Rozdział 2**

Następny ranek

Ginny ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi do ich mieszkania i po cichu weszła do środka. Znajdowało się w Londynie, kilka bloków od Ministerstwa, więc Harry swobodnie mógł iść do pracy pieszo. Mieszkanie było przyzwoitej wielkości, być może odrobinę zniszczone, ale zaspokajało ich potrzeby, więc żadne z nich się nie skarżyło. Skierowała się do sypialni starając się nie robić hałasu.

- Dobry – zawołał Harry i dziewczyna zaklęła głośno z zaskoczenia. Odwróciła się, na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz winy, taki sam, jakiego używała w stosunku do matki stojącej na progu, gdy wracała zbyt późno do domu. Znalazła go w kuchni, robiącego jajka.

- Dobry – odpowiedziała ostrożnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy próbowała znaleźć dobre usprawiedliwienie dla swojego powrotu o 10 rano.

- Masz kaca, czyż nie? – stwierdził rozkładając (dość przypieczone) jajka na osobnych talerzach. Ginny odetchnęła z ulgą – właśnie stworzył dla niej idealną wymówkę! Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Och, Harry, tak mi przykro. Spotkałam Lunę na Ulicy Pokątnej, poszłyśmy na drinka i straciłam poczucie czasu i ilości spożytego alkoholu… – zaczęła, modląc się, żeby uwierzył. Harry przerwał jej skinieniem dłoni, więc podeszła do niego. Objął ją i szybko pocałował.

- Nie martw się, wiem co się z tobą wtedy dzieje. Pamiętasz ślub Rona i Hermiony? Tańce i zaczarowane balony? - zapytał chichocząc. Dziewczyna jęknęła na to wspomnienie. Pocałował ją ponownie, tym razem głębiej, lecz ona szybko wysunęła się z jego objęć, zabierając swój talerz i siadając przy stole. Zaczęła nerwowo jeść, wpychając sobie jedzenie do ust, starając się zająć czymś myśli. Ale nie potrafiła, nie całkowicie. Jedyne o czym mogła myśleć to Luna, wszystko, co mogła widzieć to jej uśmiechem i oczy. Nie mogła całować Harry'ego, kiedy niemal ciągle mogła czuć wargi Luny na swoich.

- A skoro mówimy o Ronie i Hermi, zaprosili nas na kolacje. - Odparł Harry, pożerając swoje jajka szybciej niż jego żona. Dziewczyna nie przerywając jedzenia kiwnęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała co powiedział.  
- Właściwie, to jest prawdziwe wydarzenie, - kontynuował. - Będziemy świętować otrzymanie pracy Aurora. Powinna być rodzina, przyjaciele i tak dalej. Zaprosili nawet Lunę, albo właściwie Hermiona zaprosiła, ponieważ nie widzieli się od wieków.

Ginny na wzmiankę o Lunie zadławiła się jajkiem. Harry podskoczył zaalarmowany i podszedł do niej gdy zaczęła głośno kaszleć. Skinieniem dłoni dała mu znać, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i biorąc głęboki oddech zaczęła normalnie oddychać.

- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał chłopak, z troską wypisaną na twarzy. Rudowłosa poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Dlaczego on musi być tak cholernie perfekcyjny? To sprawiało, że bardzo trudno był usprawiedliwić to… coś co wydarzyło się między nią i Luną, gdy on upierał się przy byciu tak uprzejmym. Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie.

- Tak, tak. Tylko kichnięcie… - zamarła. Harry prychnął.

- Być może atak byłby bardziej odpowiednim określeniem - wyszeptał zielonooki, ale odpuścił sobie dalsze przesłuchanie. – Dobrze, ja powinienem już pójść do pracy.

Dziewczyna wstała i ponownie się pocałowali.

- Kocham cię – Wyszeptał, ciągle przytulając próbował uchwycić jej spojrzenie, ale ta uparcie trzymała oczy spuszczone.

- Ja też cię kocham - odpowiedziała, ale głos jej się załamał przy tych słowach. Jeżeli Harry to zauważył, to nie dał tego po sobie znać, pocałował ją tylko w czubek głowy i wypadł z domu w biegu chwytając swój płaszcz.

Ginny zdołała dotrzeć do łóżka, zanim upadła, a jej ciałem wstrząsnęły spazmy szlochu.


	3. W świetle księżyca

**Rozdział 3**

W świetle księżyca

Ślubnym prezentem Rona i Hermiony od Pana i Pani Wesley (ze szczodrą pomocą George'a) był śliczny domek, który przez zupełny przypadek znajdował się dwie mile od Nory. Molly, która była zmartwiona, że jej dzieci wyprowadzają się tak daleko stwierdziła, iż to tylko zbieg okoliczności, ale nikt tak naprawdę jej nie uwierzył. Dom był przyzwoitych rozmiarów, z pewnością wystarczających dla młodego małżeństwa, jak również i dzieci (co Molly niedwuznacznie podkreślała coraz częściej).  
Ginny i Harry aportowali się na podwórko, spóźnieni o pół godziny.Mężczyzna wciąż na to narzekał gdy dotarli do drzwi. 

- _Serio, Ginny, jak długo można brać prysznic?_ - mruczał, gdy jego żona pukała do drzwi. 

- _Och, nawet nie waż się o tym mówić, Panie Jeszcze – Pięć – Cholernych – Minut _- odburknęła, jej nerwy były rozstrojone i bez stale marudzącego Harry'ego. Drzwi się otworzyły, a oni natychmiast się uśmiechnęli i przesadnie głośno wykrzyknęli - _Cześć_.

Stojący w progu Ron rozłożył radośnie ramiona, a jego siostra spostrzegła w jego dłoni szklankę Ognistej.

- _Harry!_ - wykrzyknął i energicznie go objął. Czarnowłosy klepnął przyjaciela w plecy z zakłopotaniem, ale Ron był zbyt zajęty przyciąganiem Ginny do bolesnego uścisku, by to zauważyć.

- _Widzę, że pijesz._ - odparła, oddając uścisk. Ron skinął głową z uśmiechem, a małżonkowie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Jednak zanim mogli się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, gospodarz wepchnął ich do środka i zaczął prowadzić w stronę jadalni, rozmawiając całą drogę.

- _Wszyscy już są, jedzenie gotowe, gdzie wyście byli? Nie ważne, dzisiaj wieczorem świętujemy, nieprawdaż? Chciałbym, żeby Hermiona pozwoliła mi świętować, ale ona jest tak cholernie zajęta utrzymywaniem mamy w cholernym spokoju, że nie pozwoli mi na żadną zabawę, nie chce…_

- _Ron, gdzie jesteś?_ - zawołała Hermiona i mężczyzna jęknął głośno.  
- _Ma uszy jak gnębiwtrysk i jest równie zabawna_ - gderał. Hermiona pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, z rękami opartymi na biodrach i z ogniem w oczach.

- Używasz _tego terminu niepoprawnie, Ron, gnębiwtryski nie istnieją. Przestań słuchać Luny Lovegood, zanim uszkodzi ci mózg. Nie żeby go wiele zostało, jeżeli nadal będziesz tyle pił!_ - syknęła pod nosem. Skinęła głową w kierunku Harry'ego i Ginny.

- _Cześć wam_ - powitała ich, wciąż zaabsorbowana mężem.

Serce pani Potter zatrzymało się przy imieniu Luny. Nie rozmawiały ze sobą od czasu… pomyłki, jak chciała to postrzegać. Ciągle o tym myślała, stale odtwarzała te sceny w swojej głowie i wreszcie podjęła decyzję. To był błąd, tragiczny choć bardzo namiętny błąd, a ona, najzwyczajniej odciągnie dzisiaj Lunę na bok i jej to powie. To będzie szybkie i bezbolesne dla nich obu. Cóż, może niezupełnie, ale Ginny wiedziała, że to jest słuszna decyzja.

Rudowłosa została ściągnięta do rzeczywistości przez męża, który złączył ich dłonie i skierował się do jadalni. Gospodarze podążyli za nimi, Ron obiecując, że przestanie pić i Hermiona martwiąc się czy Molly nie będzie narzekać na obiad. W jadalni przy długim stole siedzieli już wszyscy, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się.

- _Hej Harry!_ - zawołał George, machając do nich. Wyglądał mizernie, co zdarzało się dość często ostatnimi czasy, ale uśmiechał się szeroko. Klepnął Harry'ego w plecy, uścisnął Ginny i skinął im, żeby usiedli. Jednak zanim zdążyli to uczynić, Molly podbiegła do nich z matczynym zainteresowaniem.

- _Ginny, wyglądasz wręcz koszmarnie!_ - powiedziała przyglądając jej się z bliska.

- _Szczera jak zawsze, mamo_ - odparła, uśmiechając się.

- _Czy wy w ogóle cokolwiek jecie? Kiedykolwiek?_ - zapytała przyglądając się Harry'emu i klepiąc go po brzuchu. Ginny usiadła, rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Luny, podczas gdy Molly kontynuowała oznajmianie, że głodują i są śmiertelnie chorzy. Ron i Hermiona usiedli, a wokół stołu widziała Percy'ego, który radośnie rozmawiał ze swoją żoną Audrey, Artura, Angelinę Johnson (która spoglądała na Georga kątem oka), Nevilla, który natychmiast rozpoczął rozmowę z Harrym i Lee Jordana, który został posadzony obok Georga. Żadnego śladu po niej. Rudowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą. Być może Luna opuściła obiad by uniknąć spotkania z nią. Żołądek skurczył jej się na tą myśl. Nie, bardziej prawdopodobne, że była w drodze, ale coś błyszczącego odwróciło jej uwagę. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na tą myśl. Tak, może spokojnie żyć z tą teorią. 

- _Herbaty, Ginny?_

__Odwróciła się w prawo, by dostrzec, że krzesło obok niej, które wcześniej pozostawało puste, teraz zostało zajęte. Luna trzymała w dłoni dzbanek z herbatą i Ginny pisnęła na jej widok.

- _Luna!_ - wykrzyknęła i wszyscy przy stole odwrócili się by na nią spojrzeć. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i zająknęła przez moment. Blondwłosa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- _Zaskoczyłam Cię?_ - zapytała, na co Ginny skinęła głową.

- _Taa, zaskoczyłaś_ - odparła nieprzekonywująco i wszyscy się roześmiali, powracając do swoich rozmów.

- _Więc, herbaty?_ - ponowiła pytanie. Była ubrana w granatowe szaty, które sprawiły, że wyglądała bardziej blado niż zazwyczaj. Jej równo ścięte włosy były zaczesane do tyłu, przytrzymywała je niebieska spinka, która podkreślała jej srebrzyste oczy. Nagle zapragnęła dotknąć blond fal, odsunąć je na bok i być może przeczesać palcami miękkie loki.

- _Tak, herbaty_ - wymamrotała, ciągle zagubiona w swoich myślach. Luna napełniła jej filiżankę i odwróciła się do Angeliny, by zaoferować dzbanek. Ginny wciąż czuła się jak ogłuszona, jakby była w transie. 

Jedzenie zostało podane, a rudowłosa miała teraz, gdy jadła, wytłumaczenie dla swojego milczenia. Jedzenie było wyśmienite, ale Molly niemal cały czas marudziła pod nosem. W miarę jak wieczór upływał, Hermiona coraz mocniej zaciskała zęby. Ron przestał pić i teraz dyskutował z Harrym, Lee, Georgem i Angeliną o Quidditchu. Wszyscy zauważyli nieobecność Ginny podczas dyskusji, ponieważ zazwyczaj to ona była najbardziej entuzjastycznym rozmówcą w tym temacie. Luna i Neville byli pogrążeni w dyskusji na temat pracy, a Artur, Percy i Audrey rozmawiali o drobiazgach. Atmosfera była ciepła i radosna, niemal jak za starych, dobrych czasów – ale nieobecność brakujących członków rodziny była zauważalna. Rudowłosa pomogła szwagierce i matce w sprzątnięciu talerzy, gdy już wszyscy zjedli.

- _Wszystko w porządku, Ginny?_ - zapytała cicho Hermiona, patrząc na nią z zaniepokojeniem.

- _Tak, tak, w porządku_ - odparła, machając z roztargnieniem.

- _Wydawałaś się nieobecna, wcześniej, gdy przyszła Luna_ - kontynuowała, a Ginny się spięła. Czy naprawdę była aż tak oczywista?

_- Och, serio?_ - powiedziała, a jej głos zadrżał. Hermiona skinęła głową, a Molly wtrąciła się.

- _Ginny, czy między tobą i Harrym wszystko w porządku?_ - spytała pokazując tym cały matczyny niepokój. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała za szybko i za głośno.

- _Wszystko między nami w porządku!_ - odparła, a Hermiona i Molly wymieniły spojrzenia. Rudowłosa ściszyła głos, próbując utrzymać spokojny i opanowany ton. - _Naprawdę wszystko między nami w porządku._

Po tym stwierdzeniu kobiety zostawiły ją samą i całe przyjęcie przeniosło się do salonu. Ginny usiadła sztywno obok męża, z daleka od Luny.

- _Więc, Neville, masz jakąś dziewczynę na oku?_ - głośno zapytał George i wszyscy ucichli by usłyszeć odpowiedź. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się.

- _Właśnie zaręczyliśmy się Hanną_ - odparł dumnie. Gratulacje napłynęły z całego pokoju, a Lee z podekscytowania przypadkowo wystrzelił w powietrze wiązkę gwiazd.

- _A co z tobą, Luna?_ - zapytał George i uwaga wszystkich skierowała się na nią. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, jakby miała jakiś niezwykły sekret, którego jeszcze nie może wyjawić. - _Znaczy, miałem na myśli, jacyś nowi chłopcy, kręcący się koło sklepu?_ - Wszyscy się roześmiali, prawdopodobnie z powodu zmieszania, które powstało pod wpływem jej tajemniczej miny.  
- _Och, nie_ – odpowiedziała, a jej spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się z Georga na Ginny. – _Żadnych chłopców._

Na chwilę w pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Ginny tak się zaczerwieniła, iż ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że transmutuje się w owoc granatu. Pierwszy odezwał się George.

- _Ostatecznie zawsze możesz wrócić do Chrapaków Krętorogich_ - powiedział pogodnie i znowu wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Niespodziewanie Ginny poderwała się na nogi, przeprosiła i wyszła. Wydawało się, że nikt tego nie zauważył, poza Luną, która obserwowała ją gdy w pośpiechu opuszczała pokój. Gdy tylko dotarła do przedpokoju, puściła się biegiem i nie zwolniła przez całą drogę do ogrodu, znajdującego się na tyłach domu. Usiadła pomiędzy grządkami marchewki i brukwi, które Molly zasadziła w nadziei, że Hermiona zajmie się ogrodnictwem. Teraz obie były raczej wyschnięte i małe. Zapadła noc i Ginny spojrzała w stronę ciemnego nieba, które tutaj było takie ogromne. W myślach odnalazła wszystkie ulubione konstelacje, odnajdując je z pewnością, która w jakiś sposób ją uspokajała. Rozmyślania przerwały jej czyjeś kroki. Luna stała na progu i opierała się o drzwi wejściowe, księżyc oświetlał jej twarz i włosy, wyglądała tak pięknie, że jej serce podskoczyło.

- _Subtelna jak zawsze, Luno_ - zauważyła z przekąsem. Luna uśmiechnęła się podchodząc i siadając obok niej. Przyglądała się Ginny, od jej płomienno rudych włosów i zaciętej miny, po bladą, piegowatą skórę błyszczącą w świetle księżyca równie pięknie, jak jej własna. Odsunęła jej włosy i nachyliła się muskając jej szyję ustami.

- _Tęskniłam za tobą_ - wyszeptała i rudowłosa odprężyła się na moment pod wpływem dotyku. Ale tylko na krótką chwilę, nagle spięła się i odsunęła. Luna wyglądała na zmieszaną i urażoną.

- _Luna, wiesz, że nie możemy zrobić tego ponownie_ - wysyczała.

- _Czemu nie?_ - zapytała, niemal się dąsając i ponownie przysuwając się bliżej.

- _Cóż, po pierwsze jesteśmy w domu mojego brata, w obecności całej mojej rodziny i mojego męża- przypomniała jej rudowłosa, wskazując w kierunku domu_ - a poza tym, ja… ja… nie lubię niebieskiego.

Luna wyciągnęła spinkę z włosów i położyła ją na ziemi, po czym zaczęła ściągać szatę, odsłaniając przy tym ramiona. Chichocząc bezmyślnie, Ginny powstrzymała ją, zanim zdążyła ściągnąć szaty do końca. Panna Lovegood natychmiast chwyciła jej dłoń, a ich oczy spotkały się. Serce Ginny zatrzymało się.

- _Powiedziałaś, że nie lubisz niebieskiego_ - wymruczała z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- _Kłamałam _- dziewczyna odetchnęła i zmniejszyła dystans pomiędzy nimi. Dwie kobiety, całujące się w świetle księżyca, pozostawały w błogiej nieświadomości wszystkiego, poza swoimi ustami.

Nieszczęśliwie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności Georga Wesley'a, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni i zerknął przez okno w samą porę by przyłapać swoją zamężną siostrę na całowaniu przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa.


End file.
